O hollow em meu coraçao!
by Chrizes
Summary: Cap.6 online, a pior que pode se acontecer é deixar-se sucumbir ao seu lado hollow!YAOI! IchigoXOgihci YAOI! DARK LEMON, dota nao veja isso 0.0
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo um. Está proximo!**

Depois com aquela conversa muito estranha com o Vaizard, o novo aluno da escola, tudo ficara mais turvo, mais surreal, não podia acreditar em tudo que lhe fora dito, tinha de ter uma saída pra tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia ver... Agora estava em casa, deitado em sua cama olhando o nada, refletindo:

_" Depois que eu o afastei," _- pensava - _"aquela máscara voltava mesmo quando eu a jogava fora. E agora ela simplesmente desapareceu" -_ isso era bom ou mal?E porque estava se sentindo daquela forma?

_" Foi assim que começou. Desde então eu consigo ouvi-lo."_

_"Posso ouvir sua voz dentro de mim, me chamando" - _Tantas vezes quase impossível resistir, impossível não se deixar levar por aquela voz maligna e demoníaca. _"Desse jeito..."_

_**-"Desse jeito" o que? -**_ Essa voz, não precisava nem pensar duas vezes, essa voz o perseguia sempre.

- Você-! - levantou-se da cama de supetão, permanecendo sentado nesta olhando em volta procurando por um modo de poder vê-lo novamente.

_**- Não acha que esta amedrontado demais, Ichigo? **_- Por que essa voz era tão arrepiante? -_**É tão fácil interpretar suas atitudes! Que interessante! Vou te assustar mais ainda!**_

Não! Não era possível que ele soubesse de como ele se sentia... E o que ele pretende fazer? Olhava a sua volta, mas não havia ninguém com ele, estava sozinho, mas uma luz emanava de cima, como um espectro ou algo assim...

_**- Vou me aproximar cada vez mais de você! Mas não apenas um dia após o outro. **_- seu sangue começa a ferver e seu coração acelera mais os batimentos - _**Vou fazer isso bem mais rápido agora!**_

Ele olha par cima vendo que a voz vinha de lá, tomou um susto ao ver aquele rosto que era igual ao seu, só que muito mais medonho, doentio, os olhos com as orbes negras e o centro laranja, ele se aproximava mais e Ichigo tentava se afastar, mas estava encurralado na cama, não tinha escapatória, ou talvez não quisesse ter...

_**- Estou tão perto de você como nunca estive antes! **_- Se aproxima mais - _**E desse jeito, vou ficar muito, muito perto! -**_ o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? - _**Eu vou te consumir!**_

Seu coração falha uma batida, ele se sentia tremer por dentro, mas tentava não demonstrar, falhando veemente. Ele estava muito próximo, poderia até tocá-lo...

_**- E então, **_- ele continua, sempre mais perto -_**você desaparecerá! Desse jeito, as coisas não ficarão boas pra você. **_- Ele se sentiu tão impotente nesse momento, poderia até dizer... decepcionado? E a risada dele ecoava pelo quarto inteiro - _**Adeus! -**_ Uma única palavra e todos os sentimentos o sucumbiram.

- O que eu devo fazer?

**Continua...**

* * *

**E esta eh minha primeira fic Yaoi em relção à bleach que eu posto neste site, por favor deixem reviews se não... não tem historia, né?**

**bjs à todos que leram esta fic e que são fães do ogihci Shirosaki, um bjão ao meu amigo R-kira que me inspirou a escrever esta ficXDD te amo**

**Por favor não me matem! XP eu amo o ogihci e o ichigo, mas o Shirosaki eh mil vezes melhor! HAUHAUAHU**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: atenção existe cena de possível estupro, cenas muito ardentes e obsenas para menores de 18 anos, o casal à seguir pode não ser de seu agrado por favor feche a página, agora se você até que acha atraente homossexualismo e você não for por algum acaso homofobico, então está no caminho certo.**

**

* * *

**

capitulo dois. Estou aqui!

Já se passaram alguns dias desde que o hollow aparecera na sua frente,não conseguia viver direito sem pensar nele, na escola ficava cada vez mais constantes as vezes que ia pra fora de sala por não prestar atenção, Rukia, Renji, Inoue, Toushiro e todos os outros tentavam saber o problema, todos tentavam ajudar, achando que ele tinha medo do hollow tomar posse de seu corpo, mas talvez eles estivessem errados, ou talvez não! Nem o próprio Ichigo sabia isso direito, ele não aparecera de novo e isso só fazia Ichigo ficar mais tenso ainda. mas... por que?

Agora ele se encontrava indo pra casa, mais um dia de escola, mais um dia com Rukia e os outros lhe enchendo de perguntas que nem ele poderia responder, tudo ficava cada vez mais confuso, cada vez mais estranho, por que ele estava tão quieto? Onde estava se escondendo? E porque ele se importava com aquilo?

_**- Preocupado comigo Ichigo?**_ - aquela voz.

Não! Não podia ser, deve ser coisa da sua imaginação, deveria estar ouvindo coisas e...

_**- Porque você imaginaria algo comigo, Ichigo? **_- estava mais próximo. - _**Por que tanto conflito? Parece tão estressado ultimamente... hehehehe... **_- essa risada ficara cravada na sua mente, em seus sonhos durante muito tempo.

- Onde você está? Por que apareceu só agora? - Sente algo atrás de você, mas não consegue mexer seu corpo para se virar.

_**- Ora, ora, Ichigo... Anda com tanta saudade assim de mim?**_ - Ele olha pra trás se deparando com o seu lado Hollow bem próximo dele, engoliu em seco tentando parecer impassivo, mas achava que seu coração podia ser ouvido do outro lado do Japão - _**Parece nervoso... não acha que está muito amedrontado, Ichigo?**_

Ele parecia examinar Ichigo de cima à baixo em suas vestes escolares, sua calça justa e sua blusa aberta nos três primeiros botões abertos mostrando um pouco do seu corpo bem feito, transpirando um pouco pelo calor do dia e pelo próprio calor que emanava de seu corpo, sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao ver que ele se aproxima mais deixando que Ichigo ficasse mais amuado.

- O que você quer? Por que você só apareceu agora? - sentia-se estar sendo levado à uma armadilha, sendo preso em uma gaiola por um caçador perigoso, um caçador maligno, demoníaco e lunático.

_**- Ora Ichigo, eu estou bem aqui, eu sempre estou e sempre estarei, sempre mais próximo -**_ Ele agora estava encurralado num beco sem saída, não sabia como fora parar ali, mas estava mais preocupado com o hollow que se aproximava dele com passos de felino - _**mais perto, mais dominante!**_

Sentiu seu sangue ferver nesse momento, não tinha pra onde ir, tbm não tinha condições de lutar com ele ainda estava se recuperando da ultima batalha com o Arrancar do outro dia, também não podia se transformar em shinigami por medo do seu hollow interior tomar posse de sua sanidade que já estava por um triz.

_**- O que foi Ichigo? Por que não se torna um shinigami? **_- Disse ele com aquele sorriso cínico de sempre.

Ichigo tentou se afastar, mas se viu preso contra o um muro atrás de si. _"Droga! O que eu devo fazer? E se eu..."_

_**- 'E se eu' o que, Ichigo? -**_A voz estava agora bem próxima de seu ouvido, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, se vira olhando nos olhos daquele ser que atormentava seus sonhos mais loucos - _**O que vai fazer, Ichigo?**_

Engoliu em seco tateando a parede para encontrar um modo de sair, as palavras ficaram presas na garganta assim que ouviu novamente aquela risada tão maligna, ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa aos seus ouvidos, sentiu algo circundar seu corpo o prendendo firmemente. Olhou para baixo e viu as faixas de Zangetsu em volta de seus braços e prendendo-os à seu corpo, impedindo que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento brusco, não tinha como pegar se transformar em shinigami com certeza. O hollow olhava-o com um sorriso diferente do seu cinismo habitual, parecia... não conseguia descrever, nunca vira alguém sorrir assim, só talvez o Urahara quando via ele e Renji treinarem, balançou a cabeça tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, não podia desviar do crucial, 'de como sair dali?' Se é que ele queria mesmo sair.

_**- Algum problema, Ichigo? - **_Ele falava seu nome repetidas vezes, nunca achara seu nome tão encantador, _"por que eu to pensando nisso?'' - __**Hum... Você parece meio preocupado, esta desconfortável Ichigo? Talvez isso ajude...**_

Apertara mais o laço em seu corpo, fazendo Ichigo perder o fôlego e as forças, não tinha forças pra se manter em pé e o aperto ficava mais e mais forte, sentia sua visão ficar turva, o hollow agora estava bem grudado à ele, apertando mais o laço, com um sorriso no rosto passou a mão pelo rosto de Ichigo adorando cada tentativa dele conseguir buscar por ar, os olhos perdendo o foco, o rosto perdendo a cor, aquilo era uma visão muito atraente se não fosse perigoso, então mudou o curso das mãos tateando o corpo e vestes, passou a mão pelos bolsos da camisa roçando por "acidente" em seus mamilos fazendo Ichigo soltar pequenos suspiros, sorriu mais e logo buscou o objetivo de tudo aquilo, o pequeno amuleto que liberava o shinigami dentro de Ichigo, se ele não queria se transformar por bem faria isso por mal, então arrancou o amuleto do bolso dele e afrouxou mais o laço deixando Ichigo respirar antes que ele morresse e não pudesse se "divertir" antes de tomá-lo para si.

Mas ao ver aquela visão, Ichigo quase inconsciente sentado no chão sem forças para se levantar, o rosto corado pelo mudança repentina, os olhos fechados a boca entreaberta buscando por ar, com a cabeça jogada pra trás em total submissão, ainda por cima amarrado, não podia negar aquilo, talvez seus planos pudessem esperar por um "descanso", sorriu mais e então se abaixou mostrando para Ichigo o amuleto, Ichigo arregalou os olhos de um jeito que divertiu ainda mais ao hollow.

_**- Acho que não vamos precisar disso, Ichigo... - **_Não conseguiu responder, pois logo sentiu sua boca ser tomada por outra, não poderia acreditar nisso, o hollow estava lhe beijando.

E que beijo.

Ichigo que estava de boca aberta sentiu a língua do hollow penetrar sua boca sem pudor algum, ficou paralisado não tinha como repelir a língua que lhe explorava cada cantinho de sua boca, o hollow parecia esfomeado atacando sua boca com tanta sofreguidão, e Ichigo se via indefeso, nunca se sentira tão inútil. O clima fora aumentando mais e mais até que o hollow começou a passear com uma das mãos pelo corpo de Ichigo, arrancando um pequeno suspiro deste, sentindo-se não muito satisfeito com a resposta o hollow atiça mais sua mão fazendo-a roçar em um dos mamilos de Ichigo o apertando um pouco, resultando em um gemido abafado pelo beijo que não se excedia. O hollow parecia determinado em retirar todo o ar de Ichigo, este que já não sabia se agüentaria muito tempo, sentiu a mão do hollow descer seu percurso para o seu pênis meio desperto, sentindo o perigo do momento Ichigo morde a língua do hollow, afastando este de supetão e quando buscou por ar que percebera o que acabara de fazer.

_"Péssima idéia" _- fora tudo que conseguira assimilar ao ver o rosto do hollow se contorcer de tanto ódio e antes de sentir uma forte dor em seu rosto, jogando-o ao chão.

Podia-se ver as marcas dos dedos brancos do hollow marcadas na cara de Ichigo:

_**- Tão ingênuo se pensa que conseguirá me deter, Kurosaki Ichigo! **_- então sentiu o laço ficar mais apertado - _**Não queria tê-lo de matá-lo agora... e não quero, mas se os dois lados não colaborarem a situação pode ficar mais feia pro seu lado, Ichigo!**_

Dito isso o hollow fez com que o laço ficasse tão insuportavelmente apertado que Ichigo não conseguia mais sentir seus braços, não podia se mexer muito menos impedir que o hollow aperta-se mais o laço fazendo-o ficar sem ar, sua visão já voltara a ficar turva, não tinha forças para nada, se ele já não estivesse no chão diria que teria caído nesse instante. Não conseguia ver, mas podia sentir aquele olhar e sorriso malicioso e satisfeito em cima de si, junto aquela mão que passeava pelo seu corpo, apertando nos lugares certos lhe transmitindo espasmos por todo o seu corpo, achava que iria ser seu fim quando sentiu o laço desapertar e uma grande tragada de ar, machucando seus pulmões, arrancando mais um daqueles risos daquele miserável.

_**- Então, vamos tentar de novo? **_- não teve nem chances de responder, pois tivera sua boca tomada com força e luxúria.

Seus sentidos estavam confusos, sua mente dava voltas, seus braços dormentes e sua boca estava sendo sugada com fervor pelo ser mais maléfico e lunático de todos os tempos, não tinha escapatórias e o hollow deixava bem claro disso, o imprensando contra o chão sujo do beco e tomando sua boca como um animal faminto devorando uma comida deliciosa, se arrependeu profundamente por ter esta linha de pensamento e logo percebeu com coerência tudo o que se passava ali naquele exato momento, virou seu rosto bruscamente para o lado, escapando do beijo rudemente, respirou fundo tomando ar.

- Por que... está... fazendo... isso? - Dizia Ichigo muito ofegante.

_**- Você é mesmo muito ingênuo, Ichigo... Pois eu já lhe disse o motivo disso tudo na primeira vez que nos vimos, 'irei lhe consumir', mas não irei fazer isso pouco - à - pouco irei fazer isso muito mais rápido **_- Ele agora estava sentado em cima das pernas de Ichigo e começava a passar a zanbakutou pelas roupas de Ichigo rasgando-as - _**Agora mesmo!**_

Sua camisa foi arrancada dele a força, mas o laço permanecia no mesmo lugar, Ichigo tentava se debater tentando impedir de o hollow continuar com aquela loucura:

- ME SOLTA, AGORA! - Gritava, enquanto lutava para se livrar das garras daquele monstro. - SEU MONSTRO, MALUCO, ME SOLTA! VOCÊ É LOUCO, ODEIO VOCÊ! ME SOLTA! SEU DESGRAÇADO!

Achava aquela resistência infantil dele muito divertida, mas já estava começando a se irritar, em um movimento rápido e forte esbofeteou o rosto já marcado de Ichigo novamente, e de novo, por várias vezes, sempre rindo, sempre olhando para as feições daquela criança se contraindo de dor, sempre aumentando a força dos movimentos, esbofeteando no mesmo lugar até que viu lágrimas começarem a sair dos olhos de Ichigo, lágrimas de desespero, uma visão muito encantadora, abaixou-se a ponto de manter seu rosto na altura do ouvido de Ichigo e sussurrou:

_**- Você entendeu não é, Ichigo? Não seja tão idiota, aprenda pelo menos algo que eu tento lhe ensinar e não se deixe levar pelo mero impulso de "salvação", aja com a cabeça e pense: se você tentar me impedir só sofrera mais, mas... se você colaborar e for um garoto bonzinho talvez eu também seja bonzinho com você e o deixe viver... hehehehe, então? Temos um acordo? Irá colaborar comigo, Ichigo?**_

Ichigo não podia falar de tanto medo e dor que estava sentindo, mas não queria irritar mais ao hollow, então simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Em resposta o hollow sorriu e começou a secar as lágrimas de Ichigo com beijos por todo o seu rosto, sempre lhe sussurrando como ele era um bom menino, o quão o gosto de seu sofrimento era delicioso, o quão viciante era o seu gosto. Sentia-se enojado com tudo aquilo, aonde a boca de hollow lhe tocava, sentia-se mais enjoado.

O hollow agora saíra de cima de Ichigo e se livrara de seu próprio kimono, retirando as vestes extras e jogando-as ao lado de Ichigo:

_**- Preste muita atenção Ichigo, talvez você possa aprender alguma coisa...**_

Disse o hollow pegando sua zanbakutou e postando-a ao lado deles, enquanto retirava as calças de Ichigo sem deixar de notar que esse tremia levemente tentando não lutar contra e tentando não se machucar mais, sorriu e beijou na parte interna de suas coxas buscando alguma resposta satisfatória, mas não conseguiu nada. Não se importou muito, conseguiria o que queria e não seria um menininho como o Ichigo que o iria impedir, retirou o resto da roupa de Ichigo deixando-o completamente despido. Este que corara completamente envergonhado se sentindo humilhado, as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente, não tinha forças para impedi-las, não se importava mais.

O hollow olhou-o de cima a baixo, devorando-o com os olhos e logo o devoraria de verdade, abaixou-se e puxando Ichigo pelos cabelos levantou a cabeça trazendo-o para mais um beijo faminto e brusco, penetrando a boca dele com sua língua, explorando cada canto de sua boca quente e úmida, então se afastou dele o olhando com burla, se ergueu retirando o resto de seu kimono, mostrando seu corpo esguio e delineado, exatamente igual ao de Ichigo só que com pequenos detalhes que diferenciavam, como uns músculos mais definidos, ou o tórax mais delineado ou pênis rijo e pulsante que lhe apontava em sua direção. Abaixou a cabeça mais ruborizado do que nunca e escondendo suas feições para não olhar para aquele corpo, que apesar de ser como o seu, parecia muito mais atraente, o hollow percebeu seu olhar e sorriu se aproximando sem que Ichigo perceber-se então postou-se entre as pernas dele, com um sorriso cínico disse:

_**- Está pronto para a lição, Ichigo?**_

- Você é louco...

_**- Talvez, mas lembre-se eu sou uma parte sua, sempre serei uma parte de você e agora.... terei você por inteiro...**_

- O que pretende com isso tudo?

_**- Ora Ichigo, tudo o que quero é provar a verdade. Que você é fraco, que é meu e de mais ninguém! E lembre-se disso!**_

Viu o hollow se abaixar novamente em sua direção, buscando-o para mais um beijo, mas ele vira o rosto impedindo que este tivesse sucesso, ouviu o riso dele em pé do seu ouvido lhe dizendo:

_**- Tão ingênuo pequeno Ichigo... **_- Dito isso ele dirige seus lábios até o pescoço de Ichigo, passando a língua por toda a extensão e antes que Ichigo pudesse tentar impedi-lo ele fricciona os lábios na pele mordendo e chupando com força, causando uma dor incomoda que arrancara um gemido doloroso de Ichigo - _**Quando você vai aprender? Se tentar me impedir não terei muitas escolhas e eu não quero machucá-lo, ainda!**_

Ichigo não teve tempo de assimilar o que o hollow acabara de dizer, pois sentira o hollow lhe penetrar o orifício com um dedo, lhe arrancando um gemido de dor, ele movia o dedo pra dentro e pra fora em círculos tentando expandir aquele caminho estreito e virgem, arrancava gemidos que misturavam dor e um resquício de prazer do fundo da garganta de Ichigo e isso lhe excitava cada vez mais, quando Ichigo começava a diminuir os sons dos gemidos ele acrescentara mais um dedo, arrancando mais gemidos dele, sorrindo ele beijara aquela boca tão desejável. Explorando cada canto daquela boca com sua língua, ainda movendo seus dedos pra fora e pra dentro daquele corpo quente e estreito, libertando a boca de Ichigo e encarando aquele rosto corado retirara os dedos de dentro dele e se posicionara na entradinha dele, mal podia esperar para estar dentro daquela perdição quente, dirigiu seu pênis rijo e pulsante para a entrada de seu orifício penetrando-o devagar esperando ver as reações de Ichigo e como o esperado esse se afastava tentando impedi-lo de seguir, segurando os quadris de Ichigo firmemente ele se afunda no corpo do outro de uma vez, arrancando um tremendo grito de dor deste.

Ichigo estava perdendo os sentidos, enquanto o hollow se mexia dentro dele em movimentos desconformes, ora fortes, ora fracos. As lágrimas riscavam o rosto de Ichigo inconscientemente que se sentia rasgar ao meio, queria que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo, que as investidas tão fortes e constantes que o hollow lhe lançava em seu corpo fossem apenas uma ilusão e que pudesse esquecer das palavras que ele lhe dizia:

_**- Você o sente, não é Ichigo?... Ah... Você sabe... **_- Dizia ele entre as investidas que iam cada vez mais fundo e mais forte - _**Eu estou aqui... Sempre estive... Ah... Sempre estarei... Aqui!**_

Em um momento ele tira quase todo seu pênis de Ichigo até a pontinha, dando um certo alívio a este, mas logo em seguida se afunda nele com toda sua força até o fundo, rasgando-o por dentro, estaria sangrando agora, mas não sabia, não sentia, via, não tinha mais consciência e tudo que pode ouvir antes de cair na escuridão é uma voz mansa, calma, melodioso lhe dizer: "_Eu estou aqui!"_

**Continua...**

* * *

**CONSEGUIIIII! FINALMENTE \o/**

**por favor não me matem, eu sei que o Ichigo-kun ficou MUITO diferente, MUITO submisso, mas eh a vida, as vezes agente ta por cima e outraspor baixo XDDD**

**Agradeço a todos que leram essa fic, eu sei que ela ta um lixo e eu to odiando isso T-T, agradeço especialmente ao amor da minha vida yeahRebecca que me deu forças e a inspiração para eu continuar, àqueles que tiveram de me aturar durante esse tempo e que esperaram pacientemente pra mim continuar com isso, obrigadaaaaaa \o/**

**espero que tenham gostado, por que eu nao gostei -.-' e aposto que o Ichigo e o Ogihci vão me matar qnd lerem isso... to até vendo eles usando o Getsuga Tensou em mim, o Ichigo por ter sido estuprado e o Ogihci pq ele eh maluco '-' mas eu amo os dois, um por ser humano outro por ser maniaco XDD**

**por favor me mandem um review que seja pra mim ter a força de continuar esse caralho de fic que EU SEI que ta uma merda, nem que seja pra lançarem uma bankai em cima de mim... -_-' isso ira me ajudar muito a continuar e a escolher o futuro tortuoso e doloroso que o Ichigo vai sofrer, apesar de no próximo capitulo o Ishida tentar dar um "jeitinho" em sua dor XDD opa falei demais O~O´= vcs nao leram isso -**

**bem um bjao a todos e me mandem reviews se nao eu nao continuo e mando o Ichigo se fuder XDD se bem que ele ta todo fudido ja kkkkkkkkkk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três.**

- PAI! AJUDA!

- O que foi Karin?

- É o Ichi-nii ele está passando mal..

Todos correram escada acima para o quarto de Ichigo, este se encontrava em sua cama contorcendo-se e agitando-se todo, como se tenta-se se afastar de algo, Yuzu estava em lágrimas, Karin tentava acalmá-la e Issin tentava se aproximar de Ichigo, mas este não deixava ninguém chegar muito perto da cama sem ser acertado por seus golpes, ele falava incoerências muito suspeitas:

- O que há com o Ichi-nii? - perguntou Karin.

- Ele só deve estar fingindo para não ter de ir fazer alguma prova na escola que não deve ter estudado. OOOHHH, ICHIGOOOO! Levante, nenhum filho meu ira faltar a aula por não ter estudado pra uma prova ridícula...

Ele já ia pular em cima de Ichigo quando este começara a gritar com todas as forças, contorcendo as costas tanto que ele parecia que iria quebrá-las, seus olhos completamente abertos olhavam à um ponto qualquer no quarto, todos os três se afastavam assustados com o grito e ninguém, exceto Ichigo percebera uma criatura no teto lançando um olhar sádico e cheio de malícia para Ichigo. Issin mandara Karin tirar Yuzu dali e preparar uma das salas do hospital para que ele pudesse cuidar de Ichigo, este que contorcia as costas mais e mais, Issin tentara se aproximar novamente, mas quando ele passara a mão por trás dos joelhos e costas de Ichigo para poder erguê-lo, este começara a ter novamente suas convulsões, Issin fora atingido algumas vezes pelas mãos de Ichigo, mas logo ele segurara Ichigo pelos ombros e o puxara para um prendê-lo em seus braços, em um abraço completamente protetor, possessivo e paternal, enquanto Ichigo tentava se soltar Issin afagava seus cabelos, enquanto repetia várias vezes: 'Eu estou aqui, Ichigo. Eu estou aqui'

Depois de algumas horas que Ichigo usara para se livrar do dia que teria de passar no hospital do pai, dizendo repetidas vezes que só tivera um pesadelo muito ruim é que ele seguira em direção da escola, tentando a todo o custo não passar perto de becos ou lugares muito desabilitados.

- Kurosaki!

-Hum? S-sim sensei?

- Ah vejo que o senhor, enfim acordou - algumas risadinhas foram ouvidas pela sala, com exceção de Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Yumichida, Ikkaku, Matsumoto e Toushiro - Será que o senhor poderia ler o texto da página 55 em diante?

-S-sim! 'Tinha-me lembrado a definição que José Dias dera deles: "olhos de cigana oblíqua e dissimulada". Eu não sabia o que era oblíqua, mas dissimulada eu sabia, e queria ver se se podiam chamar assim...' - recitava Ichigo, sem perceber os olhares preocupados que algumas pessoas lhe lançavam, alguns mais intensamente do que deviam.

A aula já terminara à um tempo, todos da sala já tinham saído, exceto por Ichigo que continuava em sua cadeira como se nada tivesse acontecido, olhando para um ponto fixo qualquer no quadro negro à sua frente, pensava no sonho que tivera, em como aquilo parecia ser tão real que ao acordar podia sentir as dores por todo o seu corpo. Ergueu o braço esquerdo e recolheu a manga da camisa mostrando as marcas que ainda estavam lá, isso não acontece com um sonho comum.

_**- Não prestando atenção na aula, Ichigo?**_

- Não você-!

_**- Mas que coisa feia Ichigo **_- de onde estava vindo aquela voz? olhou em volta buscando encontrar a origem dela.

- Onde você está?

_**- Ora, ora. Ichigo, eu estou aqui! Já se esqueceu? Pois aposto que seu corpo não... **_- O hollow estava sentado na janela ao lado lançando-lhe um olhar provocativo e doentio.

_"Então não foi um..."_

_**- Um sonho? **_- ele agora estava sentado em sua mesa, e tamanho foi o seu susto ao vê-lo tão perto, nem percebera ele descer da janela - _**Ora Ichigo, não sabia que queria tanto sonhar comigo, mas não aquilo não foi um sonho, nós dois vivemos aquilo, no 'nosso' mundo, o 'nosso' lar. **_- ele frisava muito a palavra "nosso" como que para fazer Ichigo acreditar nisso - _**Um lugar onde quando você entra em eclosão comigo seus poderes shinigami se unindo aos meus poderes de hollow criaram uma dimensão onde nós dois podemos conviver um com o outro, sem que ninguém interfira em nada, é como quando você pede ajuda ao velho Zangetsu, nos concentramos em nossa dimensãozinha particular e nós fazemos o que quisermos... **_- ele lhe lançara um olhar cheio de malícia e o seu sorriso mais cínico do que qualquer um que ele usara.

- Não, eu não desejei isso. Você... aquilo... aquilo não passou de um sonho, um pesadelo que eu vou esquecer e...

_**- Esquecer? Ichigo, Ichigo, você não vai esquecer, eu não vou deixar.**_- ele agora se inclinara sobre a mesa dirigindo seu rosto para bem perto do de Ichigo - _**E por que você não quer esquecer e mesmo que quisesse não teria como, pois aquilo não foi apenas um sonho e eu estou aqui pra te provar isso, acredite em mim Ichigo! Se não, terei de fazê-lo acreditar, Ichigo!**_

- ICHIGO! - quase caiu da cadeira quando viu o rosto do Renji tão próximo do seu.

- O-oi Renji, o que está fazendo aqui? - nem percebera quando Renji havia entrado.

- Eu esqueci uma coisa na minha mesa e te vi parado aqui, você parecia em outro mundo - um arrepio passou por sua espinha e Ichigo desviara o olhar, Ishida percebendo isso se preocupa mais e puxando uma cadeira se senta ao lado de Ichigo segurando em seu braço pergunta - Algo errado, Ichigo?

- Não é nada Renji! Só não consegui dormir direito essa noite, acho que só estou cansado...

- Tem certeza? Ichigo, você está com uma aprecia horrível, mais do que o normal! - disse Renji levantando uma sobrancelha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?! - Disse Ichigo lançando um olhar assassino pra cima de Renji.

- Foi o que você ouviu! - retorquiu.

- Como se eu precisa-se da opinião de um teme que nem você! - disse ele se levantando meio alterado.

- O que você disse?! - se levantou também encarando no fundo daqueles olhos que tanto o irritavam quanto o deixavam a desejar.

- Foi o que você ouviu!

- Deixe de ser grosseiro, eu só estava tentando te ajudar!

- Puxa que bela ajuda a sua!

- Ora, pelo ao menos eu não estou me largando nos cantos completamente deprimido e deixando todos os meus amigos preocupados! Por isso 'eu estou aqui'!

Nesse instante Ichigo pára e se afasta um pouco de Renji, aquela frase o perturbara mais do que deveria, abaixou a cabeça olhando pro chão e tentando se acalmar, Renji percebera que ele voltara a sua habitual pose deprimida, o menos cenho franzido, o olhar perdido no chão e os ombros caídos, se isso não fosse tão preocupante diria que seria até atraente. Mas Renji não queria que ele voltasse a ficar triste então tentou de novo:

- E além do mais Ich- Se deixou parar ao perceber um ponto vermelho no corpo de Ichigo meio inchado parecia um... - Ichigo!

- Hum?

- Tire a camisa! - não um pedido e ao julga da cara de Renji ele não iria voltar atrás.

- N-Nani?

- Você me ouviu. - Nesse instante Renji tenta retirar um dos botões da blusa para pelo ao menos ver a marca, mas Ichigo meio assustado se afasta temeroso - Ichigo tire a camisa!

- N-Não, por que? - Ichigo estava encurralado pela parede atrás dele e Renji que avançava em sua direção e isso lhe parecia muito familiar, não estava gostando disso.

- Não interessa apenas tire ela.- Renji tentara novamente, mas Ichigo afastara suas mãos de cima dele, enquanto se espremia mais na parede - Ichigo, o que há com você?

- O que há com você? É você que quer tirar minha camisa!

- Eu só quero ver essa marca no seu pescoço! - Diz ele apontando para a marca incrivelmente vermelha que se postara no pescoço de Ichigo

- M-marca? - Renji fora até a mesa onde a Matsumoto ficava e encontrou o que ela havia dito que era para lhe buscarem e então entregou o pequeno espelho para Ichigo ver também - Mas que marca é essa?

- No meu ponto de vista está parecendo... um chupão - Disse Renji remoendo-se de ciúmes da pessoa que imaculou aquele lindo pescocinho branco - O que andou fazendo Ichigo?!

Ichigo nem prestara mais atenção no que Renji lhe dizia só se lembrava de um maldito hollow friccionando sua maldita boca em sua pele, mordendo e chupando com muita força. Sentiu um arrepio passar em sua espinha quando Renji erguera a mão e lhe acariciara naquela parte, enfim tomando a atenção de Ichigo que lhe olhara sem entender muito o porque dele fazer isso:

- Quem te fez isso, Ichigo? - sua voz era mais um sussurro melancólico temendo a resposta.

- Ninguém, eu devo ter arrumado isso em uma luta-

- Ah, claro! No meio de uma luta você resolveu parar um pouco e do nada começou a ter uns amassos com o inimigo, conta outra Ichigo!

- Eu não me amassei com ninguém Renji!

- Então prove, tire a camisa!

- O que isso vai provar?

- Que você não esta mentindo! Tire-a, à não ser que queira que eu a tire à força.

Ao ouvir isso Ichigo sente um arrepio percorrer a espinha e se afastou de Renji temeroso, tentou se afastar mais, mas Renji o segurara pelo colarinho o impedindo de seguir e o obrigando a encarar:

- Me larga, Renji!

- Não até você me dizer o que aconteceu com você.

- Não aconteceu nada, Renji! Me larga. - Em um movimento rápido Ichigo sentira o pano de sua camisa ser arrancada, lembranças da ultima vez que lhe acontecera isso o arrebataram e ele pensou ter visto no lugar de Renji um ser maligno e completamente medonho lhe sorrir maliciosamente, com o susto acabara se desequilibrando e cair no chão batendo e derrubando algumas mesas e cadeiras da sala.

Renji abrira os olhos ainda mais, ao ver as marcas e vergões no dorso e braços expostos de Ichigo, este lhe olhando completamente assustado, se amaldiçoou por ter feito aquilo, agora Ichigo nunca mais o perdoaria, seu olhar lhe causava uma dor enorme em seu peito. Tentara se aproximar de Ichigo, mas este se erguera e começara a correr desaparecendo do seu campo de visão.

Ichigo corria loucamente e para bem longe da escola, não iria para casa, não queria que sua família o visse desse modo e desse mais motivos para se preocuparem com ele, correu até os extremos de suas forças, continuou a correr sem se importar com o caminho, só queria correr, para bem longe possível da criatura que o perseguia incessantemente, correu até os limites de sua coerência e acabar se esbarrando em alguém e ir ao chão junto com ele, não viu quem era apenas o refletir da luz em algo no jovem rapaz que carregava compras. Até perder a consciência pela segunda vez em menos de 12 horas e tudo que pode ouvir fora alguém chamar o seu nome, depois só escuridão.

**Continua...**

* * *

**CONSEGUIIIIII \O/**

**tadinho do Renji ficou mordido de ciumes XD**

**Eu sou muito má, vou fazer o Ichigo sofrer tanto^^ mais do que o normal muahahahahaa, o rodrigo me mata, mas to nem ai 8D**

**Eu sei, eu sei, onde foi parar o Ichida? Como ele ajudou? Pois é, o Renji não estava em meus planos, mas enquanto eu escrevia me veio o Renji na cabeça e não o totoso do Ishida eu tenho outros planos pra ele!**

**O que? Quem é o rapaz misterioso? O que ele vai fazer com o Ichigo? Só no proximo capítulo XD eu sei eu sou má sim! hahahahah... **

**eu devo esse capitulo a minha amiga Sandy e Rebecca^^ meus amores que me inspiraram a enfiar tanto personagem numa historia que só teria 2 ou 3 capitulos agora vai ter muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito mais \o/ legal ne?**

**mas só tem um probleminha, piquititinhuuu^^ minha inspiração é exigente**

**[inspiração] sou sim! o/**

**então ela quer reviews, se vc leitor quer que essa maldita historia continue e quer que o Ichigo tenha mais um caso com o Ogihci e que o Ishida apareça, então oq esta esperando? clique no botãosinho ai em baixo [nao pensem merda] e escrevam reviews, estou só esperando ansiosa.**

**um bjao meu povo \o7 obrigada por lerem essa fic que EU SEI que ta uma merda, mas vou tentar melhorar nem que seja pra eu morrer!!!**

**N/A: depois de postar este capitulo postarei uma nova fanfic especial pro Byakuya meu amorzao, é que nessa ele nao vai poder aparecer direito TT-TT mas vou compensar com uma muuuuuuuuuuuuito boa dele com o Ichigo \o/ oq? nao gostaram? T-T foi mal mas eh que o ichigo nao ta saindo da minha cabeça nem se eu cortar ela XDDD**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV: Ichigo**

Podia sentir o vento farfalhar minhas vestes.

Era tão reconfortante, parecia uma crescente carícia que me transpassava o corpo por inteiro. Não me sinto tão bem e relaxado há semanas.

O vento calmo ao meu redor, a grama macia abaixo de mim, a pequena garoa, a luz do sol banhando-me o rosto, podia ficar deitado aqui para sempre, só para não ter de voltar para a preocupação de sempre, shinigamis, hollows, escola, amigos se preocupando comigo. Mas eu sei que uma hora aquela calma, silencio e paz iria acabar, conhecia-se bem e sabia que aquilo era bom demais para ser além de um sonho.

Só podia ser, nem me lembro da ultima vez que me senti tão protegido, tão confortado e essa carícia nos meus cabelos me deixava mais sonolento. Espera aí! Carícia?

Abri os olhos temendo ver o que não queria. Senti um medo descomunal me atingir de sofreguidão ao ver aquele sorriso refletir naquela face pálida.

- O - Ogihci...

**POV: Ogihci**

- O - Ogihci...

Sorri mais ao ouvir meu nome dançar para fora daqueles lábios, adoro ver seu rostinho se expandir em puro medo. Podia senti-lo tremer só por ter minha mão passear em seus cabelos, totalmente diferente de antes quando ele estava calmo seu lindo rostinho tranqüilo e adormecido.

- Ola, dormiu bem? - perguntei com uma "pequena" pontada de cinismo. Adoro brincar com a mente dele.

Ele tentara se levantar, mas eu o segurei pelo ombro e o puxando para que deita-se a cabeça em meu colo, ele soltou um pequeno escárnio de dor e ficou parado apenas me olhando, senti uma grande satisfação ao vê-lo tão obediente a mim, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia que ele só fazia isso por que estava dolorido demais e não... por algo mais.

- Onde estamos? - perguntou sem tirar os olhos de mim. Ai a minha vaidade.

- Hm... gostou? Pensei que iria gostar, é bem diferente da ultima vez não é? - ri pela cara que ele fizera, então ele percebera.

- Estamos no tal mundo...¹ - não era uma pergunta - Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Ora, Ichigo... Só queria fazer algo por você, por que pra mim não importa o lugar - O puxei mais para mim a ponto de manter o dorso dele colado ao meu tórax - E sim a companhia.

E antes que ele pudesse me responder roubei-lhe um beijo, não era muito diferente dos outros que já havia conseguido, ele tentava resistir no começo, mas eu sempre consigo. Exijo mais investindo com força em sua boca, roçando minha língua em seus lábios pedindo passagem ao qual ele cede aos poucos, posso senti-lo tremer embaixo de meus toques, minha língua percorrendo sua boca inteira, minha mão segurando sua estreita cintura.

Pensando melhor agora ele parecia mais frágil e muito mais magro do que da ultima vez que nos encontramos, o que será que aconteceu? Ele não seria tão tolo de não se cuidar, eu não acredito que ele ficou assim só por... E com um estalo em minha mente foi que eu percebi.

Parei de beijá-lo e o encarei, ele soltou um leve suspiro de alívio ao eu ter afrouxado mais o aperto em sua cintura, mais uma marca pra minha coleção, pensei satisfeito. Mas ao constatar seu rosto se contraindo senti algo dentro de mim doer. Afastei esses pensamentos de minha mente ao notar o quanto ele corara e tentava esconder o rosto em meu peito, tremia levemente enquanto minha mão passeava por suas costas e cintura, essa inocência vulgar dele era o que me atraia, não importava o quão ele quisesse se parecer forte, imponente ele não passava de uma mera criança que teve de crescer antes de seu tempo e por isso eu o achava digno de ter a mim por perto.

- Você emagreceu - Falei tentando ver o que ele pensava - Não anda cuidando de si, Ichigo?

- Por que se importa? - Ele perguntara em um fio de voz, tentando a todo custo não soar rude, ainda bem. Não suporto gente rude.

- Por que... seu corpo agora me pertence e o quero forte sempre, quero poder sentir seu corpo e não só ossos.

Ele soltou um muxoxo que misturava dor com... decepção? Suspirei mantendo meu sorriso habitual e o abracei com força, beijando-lhe a face. Ele ficou parado provavelmente surpreso pelo meu ato. Fui beijando-o calmamente até senti-lo relaxar e então dirigi meus lábios junto aos seus, colando-os, o beijei com mais calma desta vez saboreando seu sabor, forcei meu corpo sobre o seu e nós deitamos na relva alta. Senti-o ficar tenso quando eu fiquei por cima dele, por isso comecei a acariciar-lhe o rosto em movimentos calmantes esperando que ele relaxa-se e se concentrar no beijo.

Não podia culpá-lo, eu queria, mas não conseguia. Nos dias seguintes quando eu o trouxe a este mundo eu fiquei mais sensível a ele, conseguia sentir tudo que ele sentia, ouvir tudo o que ele pensava, era tudo que menos precisava nesse momento. Se eu estivesse no meu juízo mais do que perfeito poderia jurar que iria amar e me satisfazer por sentir a dor dele, a angustia, o nojo do próprio corpo, eu com toda a certeza não iria me cansar de ouvir ele repetir para si próprio que aquilo era só um sonho, que não havia acontecido e no fim ele perceber que estava sendo ridículo, pelo simples fato de só por se olhar no espelho poderia ver que aquilo NÃO fora um sonho, e com mais certeza ainda eu iria me deliciar e desejar por aquelas marcas e vergões que afligiam o corpinho, agora frágil dele. Mas todo pelo contrario, sentia um nojo de mim mesmo ao vê-lo desse jeito, o que podia fazer? Me apeguei a esse moleque, afinal, fazia parte de mim, amo esse jeito dele se fazer de difícil, me excita a determinação em seu olhar. E eu só posso estar ficando louco, mas posso sentir todo o pavor dele e isso me faz sentir... pena e até mesmo um pouco de compaixão por ele, algo que nunca pensei ter e isso é um perigo para meus planos, mas por que não adiá-los um pouco só... por diversão.

Ele não demorou a relaxar e começar a corresponder timidamente ao beijo, abriu a boca permitindo que minha língua explora-se seu interior. Poderia jurar que esse moleque estava fazendo algo com minha mente por que não me sentia no meu "normal" e isso é ruim, mas não me importo por enquanto, o mais importante era que ele agora passara os braços ao redor de meu pescoço permitindo que eu me deita-se por completo sobre ele. Nossos corpos se enroscando e se esfregando por sob as roupas, aproveitei que ele estava relaxado para abrir calmamente as pernas dele para logo me acomodar entre elas. Minhas mãos passeavam por seu corpo enquanto o beijo tornava-se mais intenso, se soubesse que tratá-lo desse jeito era tão prazeroso eu teria feito isso a muito tempo, poder senti-lo se entregar a mim, explorar aquela boca saborosa e ensinar-lhe os prazeres da carne, algo que ele nunca teve quem ensinar-lhe. Comecei a subir-lhe a camisa calmamente tentando não assustá-lo, e por que eu me importo com isso? Perguntei a mim mesmo, mas nessa hora eu não consegui pensar direito, principalmente por ter um premio valoroso quando meu dedo roçara o seu mamilo fazendo-o soltar um gemido abafado pelo beijo, queria ouvir mais, e não por que nós estávamos nos beijando a bastante tempo e sendo humano ele precisava recuperar o ar é que eu me afastei do beijo faminto.

Ele voltara a tremer no meu toque, mas agora por desejo, posso comprovar isso pelo volume rijo que roça minha perna esquerda. Passei a beijar seu pescoço dando leves mordidas cada vez mais fortes para ouvi-lo gemer mais alto, afastei-me para olhá-lo e ter uma visão que lançou espasmos de eletricidade por meu corpo, seu rosto corado, a boca vermelha e inchada entreaberta soltando leves sons de suspiros e gemidos enquanto buscava ar. Não sabia o porquê de estar agindo desta forma e talvez depois eu possa buscar saber, mas agora... Acariciei seu rosto corado olhando-os nos olhos nublados.

- Sabia que você fica uma gracinha corado? - perguntei contemplando seu rosto, eu só posso ter pirado.

Ele me olha sem entender, agora ele está mais gracinha ainda. Começo a rir pelo jeito dele corar mais ao perceber o que eu disse.

- O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua? - Disse beijando seu pescoço.

- Por que está fazendo tudo isso?

Parei estático pela repentina pergunta, não esperava por essa, quer dizer eu esperava, mas não tão cedo e por falar nisso nem eu sei a resposta pra esta pergunta e esperava encontrá-la quando chega-se a hora de respondê-la. Levantei o rosto para encará-lo com um dos meus melhores sorrisos cínicos.

- Por que quer saber? Já não havia lhe respondido?

- Você disse que iria me consumir... e eu sei o por que de você estar fazendo aquilo... mas não por que está agindo desta forma... P-por que?

- Hm... Por acaso está arrependido do meu modo de agir? - pergunto-lhe estreitando os olhos.

- N-não.. eu-

- Talvez você prefira que eu aja do outro jeito, que tal? - Disse-lhe apertando suas nádegas, ao qual ele gira os olhos e geme, voltando a ficar tenso.

Passo uma das minhas mãos por suas costas para buscar apoio e erguê-lo quando minha mão passa por uma cicatriz que não me lembro ter feito, parei o que fazia para passar a mão no mesmo lugar de antes, tinha um arranhão que lhe cobria metade de sua costa esquerda desde a cintura até baixo ombro. Fico de joelhos e em um movimento rápido o viro de bruços, ele nervoso tenta se soltar, mas eu o prendo sentando-me em sua cintura.

- O que está fazen-

- Cale a boca - Ordeno levantando sua camisa para encontrar um arranhão e forço minha memória para saber onde ele conseguira isso.

Lembro-me da nossa primeira vez, nada, nada que possa ter causado aquilo. Busquei nas lembranças dele nesses dias e me lembrei do nosso ultimo encontro na sala de aula dele, depois de eu ter saído de sua mente fiquei observando o que se passava por seus olhos e pude ver o tal "amigo" dele, na hora nem percebi muito pois assim que vi o quanto ele sentia medo de mim a ponto de imaginar coisas que nem deixei-me perceber o quão próximo aquele babaca estava de _meu_ Ichigo, de tão abusado ele fora para tocar-lhe naquela pele que _me_ pertencia e mais, como foi que deixei passar aquele idiota tocando e tentando _tirar_ a camisa de Ichigo, _MEU Ichigo._

Senti algo me corroer por dentro, um ácido arder no imago de meu estômago e uma ira sem sentido subir-me a cabeça, como aquele shinigami filho de uma puta ousara tocar no _meu_ Ichigo, como aquele puto desgraçado tivera a burrice de tocar naquela pele que _me_ pertencia? Dane-se toda a minha gentileza.

- Ou quem sabe você prefira que eu faça como seu "amigo" shinigami... - Passei minha mão pela cicatriz com bastante força, fazendo-o arquear as costas.

- AAAH... D-do que... está falando?

- Não se faça de tolo shinigami de merda! - Saí de cima dele para virá-lo com os pés, encarei-o nos olhos sem deixar de mostrar toda minha ira.

**POV: Ichigo**

Eu encarava seus olhos cheios de ódio enquanto ele se reaproximava de mim e agarrava minha camisa com força. Fiquei paralisado quando havia sido prensado novamente no chão.

- Talvez você não tenha entendido a quem pertence... -Disse ele.

Segurei um gemido de dor quando ele puxara meus cabelos para poder me erguer, para logo me atirar de encontro a uma arvore, arquejo minhas costas pelo impacto sentindo o ar faltar nos meus pulmões. Quando tento me afastar Ogihci me imprensa na arvore, seus olhos transmitiam puro ódio. O sorriso dele era cinismo puro e doentio, não conseguia me mexer, não sei o que acontece comigo quando estou com ele pareço estar fora de mim.

Eu não conseguia me expor, não conseguia me impor a nada perto dele. Sentia como se minhas forças, e todo o resto, saíssem do meu corpo, ainda mais depois que ele me trouxera pra esse mundo na primeira vez. Depois que ele fez aquilo... eu não conseguia mais nada, não tinha forças pra mais nada, não via sentido em absolutamente nada. Minha mente, meu corpo não me obedeciam.

Podia me lembrar muito bem da dor, do medo, da angústia que senti ao tê-lo dentro de mim, seus movimentos cada vez mais forte, seu aperto que quase me matava por falta de ar e ainda mais seus olhos, tinham um brilho que na hora não sabia o que era, mas depois eu pude descobrir que eram de puro desejo. Só de pensar assim sinto meu corpo estremecer, não consigo alguém que me olha-se desse modo. Principalmente um HOLLOW...

- Que tal eu lhe ensinar a sua próxima lição? - Sua palavras me tiram dos meus devaneios e ele se imprensa mais a mim, apertando seu joelho em minha virilha - Quem não obedece àquele quem pertence... é castigado...

Temo por essas palavras.

Mantenho os olhos fechados para não ter de encará-lo, mas posso sentir as mãos dele me apertarem e arranharem por todo o corpo... assim não dá... por favor... Estremeço lançando um gemido de dor quando ele agarra minhas nádegas apertando-as a ponto de arrancá-las. Escuto seu riso doentio e o sinto separar minhas pernas para logo encaixar-se entre elas. Penso em revidar, penso em escapar, mas meu corpo não me obedece, algo em mim me impede de socá-lo até quebrar seu crânio e fugir. Ainda mais quando ele acabara de morder meu pescoço com tanta força que eu podia chamá-lo de vampiro ao invés de hollow.

- P-pare... - Gaguejo segurando seus ombros com firmeza - Ch-chega...

Relaxo meio surpreso por ele parar e se afastar um pouco sem desgrudar o corpo de mim, ele me encara e eu admiro seu sorriso completamente cínico, não sei por que... mas nunca me canso desse sorriso.

- Pare... - eu peço sentindo lágrimas formarem em meus olhos - P-por favor... Ogihci....

Ele me olha estranho, talvez por eu ter pedido algo a ele de um jeito tão submisso. Seu sorriso é diferente do costumeiro cinismo, eu não consigo descrever pois foi só por um minuto e então ele volta ao seu cinismo habitual.

- Hehehe... Ichigo, você não me ouviu? Pois agora escute... - Ele agarrara meus cabelos os puxando com força, dando grande visão de meu pescoço que provavelmente deve estar cheio de marcas - Você é **meu** e de mais ninguém, você deve me obedecer sempre, senão seu castigo será severo está claro?

- S-sim... - O que podia fazer, se eu revida-se poderia ser morto, ou pior...

- Bom menino... agora - Ele diz recomeçando a beijar ferozmente meu pescoço - responda: de quem você é?

- Sou... Ah... s-seu... - Minha mente estava começando a se nublar de novo.

Ogihci parecia ter conseguido me consumir realmente.

- Muito bem... agora: quem é seu mestre?

- V-você... Ahahh...

- Isso... e você obedecerá a seu mestre?

- Sim...

- Sim, o que?

- Mestre... O-ogihci... Ah...

- Correto - Afirma ele agora atacando minha boca com fervor, ainda posso sentir um resíduo da cólica de raiva que ele sentia à pouco.

Sinto a mão dele agarrar uma de minhas pernas e erguê-la até acima de sua cintura, enquanto a outra percorria meu corpo. Meus braços ainda segurando seus ombros com força procurando apoio minhas pernas bambas já nem posso mais confiar. Ele puxa a barra de minha camisa para cima colocando uma mão dentro dela e sonda meu tórax até encontrar um dos meus mamilos, o beliscando e provocando. Solto um ligeiro gemido abafado pelo beijo e então ele pára o que fazia e liberta minha boca para que eu respira-se, mantenho os olhos fechados respirando fundo, meu rosto quente, meu corpo estremecendo pelo seus toques agora parados sem fazer nada.

No entanto eu sei que isso seria apenas o começo. E não tenho o menor desejo de protestar, afinal devemos sempre agradar nossos mestres não é?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AEEEWWW DEPOIS DE UM DÉCADA EU CONSIGO XDDD**

***grande salva de palmas* obrigada, obrigada eu sei que mereço *pose de máster gay* xP**

**pois eh povo desculpe a demora... as aulas começaram e tals¬¬**

**além do caralho do meu pc fuleiro fazer a merda de deletar o quarto capitulo sem meu consentimento  
ò-ó9 [morte aos pcs filhos de krum u.ú]**

**prometo compensar vocês com o próximo capitulo \o/ e por favor mandem reviews**

**dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido o/**

**ps¹: o tal "novo mundo" que tanto fora citado nos últimos capítulos é um universo palarelo como uma mistura do hueco mundo com soul society, basicamente dois seres identicos de universos diferentes ao se colidirem terão suas moleculas se partindo e dispersando até se reencontrarem em um novo universo paralelo, isso é como os poderes shinigami e hollow se colidindo e unindo-se ligando o mundo de dentro do Ichigo [aquele com o velho zangetsu] com o mundo real, ou seja, cria-se um universo paralelo onde é possível que Kurosaki e Shirosaki se encontrem. eu ainda não sei direito qual será o nome que pretendo colocar, então vou propor algo... *soa tambores* quem conseguir me arranjar um nome do caralho pra esse mundo, eu irei visitá-los por orkut ou msn e deixarei quem ganhar escolher uma das 16 fics que pretendo escrever e eu postarei em homenagem ao feliz campeão xD a promoção só valera até o próximo capitulo ser postado, então vocês tem basicamente um mês de chance beijo totosos e totosas do meu coração**

**ps²: quem quiser participar da promoção "fanfic homenagem" [pessimo nome¬¬ preciso mesmo de ajuda] deve deixar o endereço de orkut e/ou MSN o/ mesmo que você não ganhe vai ser muito bom falar com você.**

**próximo capitulo:**

**...**

**tu acha que eu vou mesmo falar? xDDDD**

**bjs**

**ja ne \o**


	5. Chapter 5

**este capitulo tem lemon yaoi [ sexo explicito entre dois homens] além de ter possiveis cenas de estupro, se isto nao é de seu gosto entao feche a pagina, agora se vc eh um sadomasoquista que adora ver os personagens do bleach sofrerem que nem eu 8D va em frente xDDD**

* * *

Ele se remexia e se arqueava.

O lençol agora jazia no chão junto com os travesseiros, nunca este quarto parecia tão bagunçado quanto agora...

E Ishida Uryuu sabia disso, porem não reclamava. Assim que entrara no quarto a primeira reação fora acordar Kurosaki por ter feito aquela bagunça toda que ele fizera em seu quarto. Os lençóis espalhados junto com os travesseiros, a cama parecia um pouco fora do lugar, o despertador despedaçado no chão, o criado-mudo com o abajur quase derrubados. Nem parecia com o seu quarto.

Assim que olhara para Ichigo, ele se arqueando e gemendo incoerências, sentiu algo dentro de si dissipar-se, como se estivesse em transe por muito tempo e só acordara agora. Ficara sem fala quando vira-o daquele modo. Os cabelos laranjas desgrenhados, o rosto extremamente corado, a boca entreaberta soltando longos gemidos do fundo da garganta, as costas se arqueando mais e ele podia jurar que seu lençol iria acabar rasgando de tanto que Ichigo o segurava com força. Se viu preso aquela visão tão encantadora. Temia por chegar mais perto.

Tentava imaginar no que o Ichigo estaria sonhando para estar desse jeito.

Com passos receosos chegara mais perto da cama, os gemidos se tornando cada vez mais fortes e longos, o rosto dele mais corado. Engoliu em seco quando Ichigo levantara os quadris com estrema força e mordera o lábio inferior para acalantar mais um gemido antes de se afundar novamente na cama com um gemido dizendo _'Ogihci'._ Franziu a sobrancelha se perguntando quem era esse tal Ogihci. Respirou fundo encarando a figura inanimada na cama, Ichigo estava mais calmo e não se remexia mais, o tronco desnudo subindo e descendo rapidamente, o rosto virado para sua direção mostrando a boca entreaberta em busca de ar. Esticou uma das mãos para tocar-lhe o rosto, estava quente, meio febril. Há tempos que ele queria tocar esse rosto, não queria admitir, mas perder a amizade dele com certeza seria sua perdição, afinal fora nele que encontrara o seu porto seguro.

Lembrou-se do tempo antes de conhecer Ichigo, sempre tão sozinho. Nem tanto ainda tinha _ele_, mas em seu coração sentia-se mais solitário do que em todo o resto. Depois que conheceu esse shinigami cheio de si e pavio curto, até que conseguira esquecer por um certo tempo toda sua solidão.

Ao escutar o som da porta do andar de baixo ser aberta e fechada com uma certa força lembrara do tão odiado motivo de solidão. Não estava afim de descer e ter de encarar aquele olhar frio e calculista que recebia desde a infância. Mas sabia que se não descesse _ele_ viria até aqui e seria muito pior, então a contragosto retirara a mão que ainda jazia na testa de Ichigo e se dirigira porta a fora, não antes de lançar um ultimo olhar para o ser em sua cama.

Caminhou pelo corredor até chegar as escadas. Olhou o aposento de baixo com as luzes acesas e respirando fundo, reunindo forças de sabe-se lá onde, desceu o primeiro degrau seguindo sempre no mesmo ritmo até estar quase no fim das escadas e ver que ninguém estava no recinto.

Passou o olhar pela grande sala e seus moveis, varias estantes cobertas por diversos livros sobre medicina na parede bem a frente do grande sofá verde escuro, duas poltronas postadas de costas para a vidraça que ligava a varanda, a mesinha de centro com o ligeiro vaso simples com uma pequena flor que ele próprio colhera não fazia muito tempo, as cortinas em um branco quase transparente. Do outro lado do aposento, bem a sua direita, ficava o que poderia se chamar de sala de jantar, apesar de não haver uma parede a separando da sala. Com uma estreita mesa para 6 pessoas, nunca entendera o porquê disso, desde pequeno as únicas pessoas que comeram ali foram no máximo duas, ele próprio e _ele_.

O dito cujo acabara de atravessar a porta atrás da mesa de jantar com uma taça com um conteúdo âmbar e o seu habitual cigarro, já aceso em seus lábios grossos. Os cabelos grisalhos caiam soltos nas laterais de seu rosto, só um pouco mais curtos que os seus, os óculos refletindo com a luz das lâmpadas impedindo de olhar em seus olhos. Não que ele quisesse, esses olhos frios sempre o encaravam lhe causando estranho arrepios em sua espinha dorsal desde que se lembrava existir.

- O que faz acordado tão tarde, Uryuu? - Seu pai, Ishida Ryuuken lhe perguntara sem muito interesse na voz.

Uryuu estreitara os olhos em total desprezo pelo seu 'pai'.

- Cheguei em casa agora a pouco... - Respondera sem encará-lo.

- Por que?

- Por que, o que?

- Por que chegara tão tarde em casa? - Perguntou Ryuuken rolando os olhos.

- Por que eu quis.

Ryuuken levantara uma sobrancelha em uma demonstração clara de irritação pela forma que Uryuu lhe respondera. Retirando o cigarro de seus lábios direcionou a taça até sua boca e bebera o resto do conteúdo lentamente antes de encarar um Uryuu levemente irritado em pé nos últimos degraus da escada. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que Uryuu perdeu a paciência e se pronunciou.

- Se não tem nada mais a dizer...

- Estou esperando por você criar vergonha e dizer a verdade para seu pai, Uryuu - O leve tom de indiferença e irritação, misturado com a voz meio rouca de Ryuuken fizeram com que Uryuu senti-se um arrepio correr-lhe o corpo inteiro quando Ryuuken pronunciara a palavra 'pai'.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele não iria sair dali tão cedo.

- E então? - Ryuuken se pronunciara novamente visto o silêncio de Uryuu.

O seu tom de voz dizia claramente que ele não o deixaria em paz até saber a história toda nos mínimos detalhes. Com o tempo aprendera a ler nas entrelinhas das frases de Ryuuken exatamente o que ele queria saber: onde estava, com quem estava, à que horas estava, quanto tempo ficou com aquela pessoa, por onde passou e etc. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes ele usara esse tom.

E sabia que o único jeito era: ou inventar uma mentira muito boa para poder enganar o esperto Ryuuken, o que era impossível, ou contar a verdade e esperar no que vai dar. Ele preferiria a primeira opção, mas conhecendo o Ryuuken...

Uryuu desceu os últimos degraus da escada para encarar seu pai sentado em uma das cadeiras. Suspirando andou até ele e ainda em pé começou a falar sem encará-lo.

- Saí da escola no horário de sempre, sabia que você não iria voltar pra casa cedo. Andei um pouco pela cidade, passei por umas farmácias, lojas 24 horas e comprei uns mantimentos e objetos de sempre, fui até uma livraria nova que abrira na esquina do centro perto da ponte, houve um acidente com um hollow - Nessa hora a sobrancelha de Ryuuken de levantara novamente - os shinigamis já haviam tomado conta da situação, mas a confusão já estava feita e foi meio difícil sair de lá. E vinha pra casa quando me esbarrei em alguém e o ajudei, por isso tô atrasado.

Bem não era de tudo mentira. Só omitira meros fatos sem importância. Como o fato de a dita cuja pessoa que se esbarrara era um shinigami e que este ainda a pouco se contorcia e gemia em sua cama. Se reprimira por pensar nisso numa hora mais do que imprópria.

- Vejo que teve um dia bastante turbulento... - Disse Ryuuken se levantando. Instintivamente se afastara um passo para dar uma distancia, digamos... seguro.

- Sim... - Disse se virando para seguir em direção das escadas - E se me der licença eu pretendo ir dormir...

- Como pretende fazer isso com um shinigami em sua cama?

Droga! Uryuu realmente odiava quando seu pai descobria as coisas tão facilmente, era só ele querer que ele sabia.

Uryuu não se virara, não queria encarar aqueles olhos frios.

- Quero que tire aquele shinigami de lá...

- Não! - Respondeu Uryuu encarando um Ryuuken ligeiramente irritado. - Ele está ferido, precisa de cuidados...

Ryuuken estreitara os olhos diante da negação de seu filho.

- Então mande-o a um hospital! Por que ao contrario do pai dele, minha casa não é um!

- Você é um médico! Seu dever é cuidar de feridos! - Uryuu começara a gritar exasperado. Como seu pai poderia ser tão frio?

- Eu sei de meus deveres e não preciso de um garoto para me dizê-los, Uryuu... - Respondera Ryuuken com uma calma ameaçadora em sua voz.

- Então não me diga o que devo ou não fazer, ele é meu amigo e você não tem esse direito Ryuuken!

- Eu sou seu pai, é meu dever fazer isso para o seu bem e você deve me respeitar como tal... - Dizia Ryuuken já perdendo a paciência.

- Eu respeitaria se você agi-se igual a um-

Um movimento rápido e Uryuu sente o lado direito de seu rosto arder e ele é impelido para trás por um forte tapa de seu pai. Suas costas arqueiam quando sente o impacto com o pequeno armário de copos e taças extras que havia na sala de janta.

Uryuu é imprensado contra o pequeno armário por Ryuuken que o olhava com os olhos em chamas. O Ishida filho estava certo, ele não iria sair de lá tão cedo, muito menos agora.

Uryuu tenta empurrar Ryuuken, mas este era claramente mais forte que ele. Ryuuken segura ambos os pulsos de Uryuu e os prende com apenas uma das mãos, atrás de seu corpo, enquanto a outra segurava firmemente seu rosto para que o encara-se. Se havia coisa pior que os olhos frios de Ryuuken, eram seus olhos repletos de chamas, de fúria.

- Me solte Ryuuken! - exclama Uryuu com força. Mas em resposta sentiu que seu pai começava a beijar e chupar seu pescoço. - Pare.. - suplicou começando a sentir as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos, não deixando-as seguir, não daria esse gostinho ao Ryuuken.

Ignorando as suplicas do filho, Ryuuken passa a mão pela cintura dele lentamente até chegar na fivela do cinto deste, desafivelando-a e retirando-a lentamente sem chamar muita a atenção do Uryuu. Este ultimo concentrado nos chupões e mordidas dadas em seu pescoço e ombros, deixando uma trilha de saliva até que Ryuuken seguisse com beijos até chegar a sua boca, reivindicando para si, com força e fervor. Uryuu se debate tentando livrar sua boca daquela tortura, sem perceber que agora o cinto de sua calça jazia na mão de Ryuuken. Preocupado demais em manter a boca fechada para que a atrevida língua não invadisse sua boca, não viu Ryuuken levar a cinta até suas mãos e envolvê-las, as prendendo num enlace firme e duro. Só percebeu que estava preso quando Ryuuken se afastara para arrumar seus cabelos que estavam desalinhados e os óculos que começavam a deslizar do seu rosto.

- Merda! - exclama Uryuu remexendo-se para tentar se livrar do aperto da cinta em seus pulsos nas suas costas.

Ryuuken deixa escapar um ligeiro sorriso de escárnio enquanto se reaproximava de seu filho, puxando este para si pela gola da camisa branca toda amassada. Passando a mão pelos cabelos negros do Ishida menor, em uma carícia um tanto rude, o puxa novamente para um beijo devastador, exigindo mais e mais de seu filho. Pressionando os seus lábios de encontro aos dele com força quase selvagem, mordendo o lábio inferior obrigando abrir passagem para sua língua faminta que procurava explorar e provar todo o gosto e essência daquela boca tão doce que nunca provara outros lábios se não os seus. Passando a língua por toda a extensão, explorando cada canto, sugando a outra língua, exigindo que este o corresponde-se, mas ligeiramente em vão. Era fato, mesmo depois de anos ainda se desapontava com o filho visto que este ainda não lhe acompanhava os passos. Separam-se em busca de ar, enquanto Uryuu golfava por ar, inteiramente ofegante, Ryuuken respirava lentamente em seu próprio compasso.

Andando calmamente e trazendo seu filho junto, Ryuuken os leva até a mesa de jantar, sentando-se na mesma cadeira de antes e puxando Uryuu para seu colo, colocando cada uma das pernas dele ao lado de seu corpo. Segurando sua cintura com força para que ele não se atreve-se a sair dali, procura por seus olhos para ver no que refletia-se neles, mas este mantinha o rosto longe com as mechas de cabelo escondendo suas feições. Sorri sabendo que aquilo é só um modo de esconder o rubor que tomava seu rosto, junto com aqueles olhos nublados e repletos de medo do que viria pela frente. Ryuuken segura o rosto do filho com uma das mãos para que este o encara-se, enquanto a outra retira os óculos rudemente e os largando na mesa antes de voltar a beijá-lo com mais luxúria. Ryuuken corre as mãos pelo corpo ainda vestido do filho, remexendo nas vestes escolares, arrancando alguns botões com sofreguidão, enquanto sua boca insaciável toma a do rapaz com fervor.

Uryuu começa a se remexer tentando se libertar da cinta que prendia suas mãos em suas costas, causando uma ligeira fricção na virilha de Ryuuken, aumentando o volume que já se formava lá. As mãos de Ryuuken continuam se movendo pelo corpo de Uryuu, sendo que uma descia pela lateral do corpo deste, em direção as suas nádegas e as apertando com força. Uryuu dá um pequeno pulo de susto e rompe o beijo, parando também com a fricção, tremendo levemente, e encara seu pai esperando pelo próximo passo que este iria dar.

Frustrado pelo rompimento do beijo e pela fricção que parara, Ryuuken dá um ligeiro rosnado enquanto com a outra mão que estava livre puxa os cabelos de Uryuu, que solta um gemido de dor pela brutalidade. Ryuuken ataca ao pescoço de Uryuu com extrema força, agarrando os cabelos de Uryuu com mais força esperando ouvir mais murmúrios incoerentes , suspiros e gemidos que tanto lhe acariciam os ouvidos. Sua mão esquerda que segurava uma das nádegas de Uryuu volta um pouco o percurso para cima, esfregando aquela carne fogosa e macia, e segura a cintura dele firmemente para logo recomeçar com a fricção de antes, fazendo leves movimentos de vai e vem com os quadris do filho, sempre o puxando em direção de sua virilha. Era tudo que precisava para perder o controle.

Sempre foi assim. Depois que Uryuu recebeu certa idade, Ryuuken começou a tratá-lo não somente como seu filho, ou um garoto Quincy rebelde, mas também como um amante ardente e delicioso. Com as leves características femininas que ele herdara da mãe poderia muito bem ser confundido com ela, só era preciso os artifícios certos para corrigir isso, e por que não usar disso para seu favor. Como numa noite que chegara em casa, era véspera de ano novo, no caminho de casa passara em uma loja conhecida dele e de sua esposa onde se vendia kimonos tradicionais. Na vitrine havia um kimono azul celeste com detalhe na gola em prata, os bordados em desenhos de pétalas de cerejeira caindo do céu. Imaginara sua esposa naquele kimono e por um breve momento podia jurar ter visto Uryuu naquelas vestes, a cor pálida dele e seus longos cabelos negros em contraste perfeito com o kimono, e com uma leve maquiagem, era a imagem da perdição. Por essa imagem decidira levar o kimono pra casa, agora só faltava achar um motivo para ele vestir. E qual não fora sua sorte ao chegar em casa e se deparar com seu filho ao pé da escada lhe encarando com um rosto espantado, os olhos arregalados e com as mãos nas costas, como uma criança pega no flagra por fazer algo errado. E era exatamente do que precisava. Uryuu infringira mais uma regra que ele estabelecera, estava estudando sobre Quincy's, alguém lá em cima deveria amar a Ryuuken. Não foi tão difícil depois disso fazê-lo por o kimono e valeu a pena. Ver Uryuu encabulado, com o rosto meio corado, entrar em seu quarto vestido todo em tradicional vestes japonesas femininas, fora o melhor presente de ano novo que recebera. Correção o segundo melhor, o primeiro é claro foi o que veio depois. Tirar aquele kimono, admirar aquele corpo, prová-lo, tocá-lo, tomá-lo. O melhor ano novo de sua vida.

o°oº0°o°0°o°0°o°0°oºo°o

Ryuuken fora tirado de seus devaneios por um dos gemidos que escapara da boca de Uryuu. Este se encontrava inclinado sobre a mesa, suas calça e cueca enroladas até o tornozelo, a camisa, apesar de desabotoada ainda estava em seu corpo, os cabelos desgrenhados grudando na testa e nuca, o rosto totalmente vermelho pelo calor, os olhos fechados com força e a boca, ora fechada fortemente para engolir os gemidos que insistiam em sair, ora entreaberta deixando escapar os tão desejáveis sons de pura luxúria e tesão. Ryuuken estava mais alinhado, a camisa e o palito ainda no lugar, apesar da gravata estar meio frouxa agora, os cabelos nem tanto bagunçados, mas mesmo assim desarrumados pelos movimentos, as calças somente com o botão e o zíper abertos para deixar que o membro saí-se. Com uma das mãos ele agarrava os cabelos de Uryuu e os puxando, enquanto a outra segurava a cintura estreita com força e os impulsionando em direção aos seus quadris.

Ryuuken fazia investidas fortes e rápidas, enfiando cada vez mais fundo no orifício apertadinho e estreito de seu filho. E como era apertado. Se perguntava como aquele garoto ainda podia ser tão estreito ainda, sendo que Ryuuken convivia com ele agora diariamente.

Sentindo que o clímax chegaria muito rápido, refreara as estocadas, movimentando-se devagar. Puxou mais os cabelos de Uryuu e o trazendo para mais um de seus beijos arrebatadores e famintos, não deixando de se movimentar, entrando e saindo daquele lugar estreito e quente. Uryuu parecia ter se acalmado mais, os gemidos insistentes agora calmos e ele já podia controlar as emoções e não se rebaixar a responder o maldito beijo. _"Garoto insolente"_ Foi tudo que Ryuuken pensou antes de liberar a boca de Uryuu e morder seu ombro, retirando seu membro quase por inteiro para enfiá-lo com toda a força, arrancando um gemido gutural de Uryuu que ecoou por toda a casa. Voltando com as estocadas fortes, levando Uryuu ao orgasmo e fazendo o interior deste se contrair em torno do seu membro, que se movia em mais algumas estocadas fundas e fortes até que Ryuuken se senti-se satisfeito e deixar-se tomar pelo orgasmo, inundando o interior de Uryuu com aquele líquido quente.

Ficaram naquela posição por mais alguns minutos esperando que suas respirações se normalizassem. Ryuuken, como sempre foi o primeiro a se recompor, e retirando seu membro de dentro de seu filho, Ryuuken arruma suas vestes e se vira para um espelho que tinha perto do hall de entrada da casa. Arrumando sua gravata ele encara seu filho que se mantinha no mesmo lugar, ofegante. Com um sorriso triunfante Ryuuken segue até Uryuu, desafivelando a cinta que ainda prendia seus pulsos. Os braços deste pendem pela mesa e Ryuuken o puxa para si, o virando para poder encarar seu rosto. Sem esperar por qualquer resistência, rouba-lhe um beijo voraz enquanto passava a mão pelo corpo quase desnudo, apertando suas coxas e nádegas.

- Aprenda Uryuu. Eu sou seu pai, exijo respeito então você deve conceder, está entendido? - Diz Ryuuken ao romper o beijo e largar Uryuu no chão. Pegando seu bip que tinha uma chamada do hospital, voltando a máscara fria. - Não voltarei hoje Uryuu, então não me espere...

E sem mais, sai de casa, como se não acabara de fuder selvagemente seu único filho.

_"Hipócrita! Desgraçado!" _É tudo que Uryuu consegue pensar. Ainda não tinha forças para falar, mas tinha de juntar o resto da dignidade que tinha e se levantar daquele chão. Tirar aquelas vestes imundas, tomar um longo banho e cair na cama. Não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se alguém mais o visse desse jeito.

E com uma grande decepção foi que se lembrara que havia um shinigami em sua cama. O mesmo maldito shinigami que fora o motivo de ter sido comido tão fudidamente... de novo. O mesmo que esta ferido, desequilibrado e que tinha um grande problema carregando em suas costas sozinho.

Com uma relutância, Uryuu se erguera do chão com sabe-se lá que forças e tentara seguir em direção das escadas. Quase caía no chão novamente quando fora pego pela tão peculiar tontura, junto com a sensação do maldito líquido quente escorrendo por suas pernas. Ah, ele lidaria com o shinigami amanhã, não existe só uma cama nesta casa. Tomara que Ryuuken não volte realmente hoje como ele dissera.

Já podia sentir os sentimentos o inundar abruptamente. O nojo, ânsia de vômito, a louca vontade de chorar e de quebrar tudo a seu redor, o ódio de ser tão fraco por se deixar levar por aquele homem desprezível, o ódio daquele maldito shinigami por estar estragando sua vida, ódio por seu maldito pai que o abusava constantemente, o rancor que sentia de si próprio por não escutar a voz da razão e deixar Ichigo morrer, a vergonha pelo o que passou, a culpa por pensar desse jeito de Ichigo que era seu grande amigo e um ser muito especial e, por fim, o vazio, o maldito vazio acompanhado com a tão conhecida solidão. Por que não importa quantos estejam em seu redor, quantos tentem entendê-lo, ele teria de carregar essa carga sozinho e ninguém iria se importar.

* * *

**oi i.i**

**gente me desculpem por este capitulo, eu sei que ele ta muito estranho, as palavras tao se repetindo demais e ele ta com um estilo muito diferente dos anteriores... eu iria dedicar este capitulo a yeahrabecca, mas nao sei se ela merece um capitulo tao esquisito como este. bem eu gostei do enredo em si, mas o modo de escrita tava muito estranho.**

**e nao importava o quanto eu quisesse reescrever saia coisa muito pior 0.0**

**bem gente é isso, agradeço aqueles que participaram da promoção vou dar o resultado no próximo capitulo quando for anunciado o nome do mundo e do participante no comentario final... o vencedor por favor entre em contato comigo ou mande um review pedindo a historia que esta no profile e eu irei escreve-la o mais breve possivel. com o final escolhido pelo ganhador \o/**

**um bj povo do meu kokoro. adoro todos vcs... o ichigo vai sofrer mais um pouquinho no proximo capitulo nao se preocupem e o ogihci vai ficar um pouquinho mais mancinho, mas vai continuar a atormentá-lo.**

**e os estupramentos continuam pelo menos ate o cap 9 ou 10 eu acho -.-' sangue demais enjoa**

**bem nao vou falar mais nada¬¬**

**ja ne \o *dedinhos felizes digitam mais rapido***


	6. Chapter 6

Encarava o teto azul do quarto estranho em que se encontrava, relembrando de tudo o que lhe acontecera nas ultimas 24 horas. E pensando nisso que Ichigo percebeu que sua vida não fazia sentido algum. Nas ultimas 24 horas ele descobrira que Ogihci tinha mais influencia sobre ele do que pensara, descobrira um mundo criado dentro de si, este mesmo mundo onde fora... er... estuprado pelo mesmo maldito que criara esse maldito mundo e o mesmo maldito que mexia tanto com seu ser. Poucas horas depois quase teve um acesso quando Renji o atacara, bem... não foi bem um ataque, devia ter sido fruto de sua mente perturbada num momento de crise. E momentos depois de fugir covardemente, desmaiara em exaustão e agora estava nesse quarto que, com toda a certeza não era o seu.

E quem poderia esquecer da ilustre visita ao novo mundo?

.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.

_- Pronto para a próxima lição, Ichigo? - sussurrou Ogihci em seu ouvido._

_- No que está pensando?_

_- Não se preocupe Ichigo, você vai gostar... - respondeu Ogihci mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha de Ichigo._

_Ichigo gemeu ao ser imprensado novamente a árvore, enquanto Ogihci passava a lamber e morder seu pescoço._

_- Ah... o que pretende fazer... AH OGIHCI! - gemeu com força quando Ogihci mordera seu ombro esquerdo._

_- Hmm, não sei se devo lhe dizer... Você não tem agido como um bom servo ultimamente - disse Ogihci com seu genuíno sorriso cínico e se afastou de Ichigo._

_Ao se afastar, Ogihci fez questão de sentar quando várias partículas espirituais se reunião tomando a forma de uma pedra, esta servindo como um assento para ele. Ichigo encarava tudo boquiaberto._

_- Feche a boca meu pequeno shinigami... - riu Ogihci._

_- Como fez isso?_

_- Não sei se devo lhe dizer - cortou Ogihci tentando parecer indiferente, mas seu sorriso malicioso falava totalmente o contrario - Talvez se você mostrar-me que é um bom servo, talvez eu lhe ensine mais coisas. **Qualquer **coisa que você quiser..._

_Ichigo ruborizou-se ao compreender a indireta de Ogihci, este sabia que Ichigo era inexperiente quando se tratava de sexo. Já que sua última experiência fora com o próprio Ogihci e não se poderia chamar de experiência agradável. Ainda podia sentir as dores que invadiram seu corpo quando ele o penetrara. E ao pensar nisso estremeceu quando notou a possibilidade de isso acontecer de novo._

_O que Ogihci percebeu com um certo ressentimento, era óbvio que Ichigo pensava na primeira vez deles naquele mundo. Como fora tolo ao achar que o tomando a força, Ichigo iria se jogar aos seus pés completamente submisso. E sem pensar duas vezes, Ogihci esticara o braço e puxara Ichigo para o seu colo, enlaçando sua cintura para mantê-lo ali._

_Com um leve estremecer , Ichigo se acomodou melhor no colo de Ogihci, com um rubor a tingir-lhe a face. Recostando seu rosto de encontro ao dorso do hollow. E olhando para as feições desamparadas de Ichigo Ogihci suspirou._

_- Você deve ter percebido que este mundo somente nós dois podemos entrar, não é? Nem mesmo o velho Zangetsu pode ficar aqui! Isso, por que nossos poderes estão unidos a este mundo, melhor dizendo, esse mundo existe pela união de nossos poderes. No entanto, só os nossos poderes não seriam necessários para mantê-lo estável e vivo._

_Como assim? Quer dizer que além de Ogihci ser seu lado hollow, os poderes dele agora estão unidos aos seus, isso é loucura!_

_- O seu corpo e sua mente servem como um capacitador dos nossos poderes, estes servem para consolidar esse mundo, sem que ele se quebre. - continuou Ogihci após um tempo - No entanto, como você já vira em Soul Society, este mundo possui uma certa necessidade de nutrir quantidades de partículas espirituais. A matéria-prima, a luz, a fonte de energia para que este mundo se estabilize e não se expanda pelo seu corpo, por sua alma, para que este mundo seja como ele é. Suas paisagens, seu ar, seu alimento. Tudo depende da união de nossos poderes e grandes quantidades de partículas espirituais. Entendeu?_

_Ichigo ficara em silêncio enquanto digeria as informações. Então esse mundo era a união de seus poderes com o de Ogihci, quer dizer que ele e Ogihci estão mais ligados do que nunca? E se esse mundo está ligado a seu corpo e mente, e já que Ogihci faz parte deste mundo, então ele faz parte da mente de Ichigo também? E se esse mundo fazia parte do seu corpo, do seu ser... Então... então ele não teria escapatória, ele e Ogihci estão e estarão juntos, ligados, unidos, enquanto esse mundo existir._

_Ichigo sentiu um estremecimento percorrer o seu corpo quando Ogihci segurara sua cintura de encontro a ele, enquanto a outra mão percorria sua coxa com uma calma tortuosamente infernal. No que ele tava pensando?_

_- No que está pensando, Ichigo? - Perguntou Ogihci achando aquele silêncio todo incomodo._

_- Err... e-eu... estava pensando... - Gaguejou, tentando pensar em algo que falar tentando não corar._

_Ogihci sorriu internamente, adorava o jeitinho como o Ichigo se enrolava com uma simples pergunta._

_- Você...?_

_- Bem... como se chama esse mundo?_

_Ogihci ficou meio estático com a repentina pergunta, mão esperava por algo assim, pra falar a verdade ele não se importava com isso. Desde que Ichigo entrara nesse mundo, desde esse momento esse mundo pareceu virar de ponta a cabeça, igualmente a sua mente. Ichigo parecia fazer com que tudo nesse mundo fosse estranhamente confuso, apesar de ele, Ogihci, ter criado esse mundo e se criado nesse mundo. Não sabia como explicar, mas Ichigo fazia ele se sentir... diferente._

_- Hmm... Eu nunca pensei nisso! - respondeu Ogihci, enquanto ajeitava Ichigo em seu colo, de modo que Ichigo senta-se de frente para ele - Como você chamaria? - perguntou enquanto brincava com uma mexa de cabelo de Ichigo._

_- Eu não sei... Não entendo muito disso._

_- Sei disso, mas quero ouvir sua opinião. Dê um palpite! - respondeu Ogihci com um sorriso genuíno._

_O hollow sorrira mais ainda, satisfeito com o rostinho relaxado de Ichigo, os olhos brilhando em admiração e gratidão. Aos poucos Ichigo estava deixando de usar sua máscara de cenho franzido perto de Ogihci, assim como o planejado. Era incrível como um pequeno gesto como este fazia com que esse garoto come-se na palma de sua mão. Com o tempo, e pelo modo como anda as coisas, mais rápido Ichigo irá se entregar inteiramente para Ogihci._

_Ogihci sentiu algo aquecer dentro de si ao imaginar Ichigo só para ele, sentia como que fosse explodir de felicidade. Sentimento este que não achava possuir._

_- Pense um pouco, pequeno shinigami. Pense no que eu disse sobre esse mundo, o que você já conhece dele..._

_- Bem, você havia dito que este mundo é como a união de nossos poderes com minha mente e meu corpo. Sendo que ele precisa de quantidades moderadas de partículas espirituais para se manter, mas... olhando assim - Ichigo encara o grande campo com árvores espalhadas ao redor e o sol se pondo no grande horizonte, quase se esquecendo da existência de um certo hollow que o prendia em seu colo, continuou - é como se... o mundo ao horizonte não tivesse fim..._

_Ogihci refletiu nas palavras de Ichigo, esperando que este continua-se com o seu raciocínio._

_- Li em um livro de física que, quando dois indivíduos de universos diferentes, mas com partículas iguais se unem. - Continua, tocando inconscientemente na mão de Ogihci - Suas células se desentregam e se dispersam para logo se unirem novamente em um novo universo, causando com que eventos distorcidos ocorram no espaço tempo continuo... Igual a nós nesse horizonte sem fim... - sussurrou essa ultima parte, mas Ogihci ainda conseguiu ouvir._

_Ogihci encarava Ichigo incrédulo. Se 'isso' era não entender do assunto, então Ogihci era o próximo Einstein._

_- Mais ou menos é como se nossos poderes fossem as partículas que se dispersaram para criar este universo, onde nós nos encontramos, sendo que este universo ainda tem uma certa ligação com o mundo lá fora. Já que os eventos que ocorrem aqui distorcem a realidade de lá, por isso meu corpo mantinha os hematomas - Concluiu Ichigo mais para si do que para Ogihci. Agora muita coisa fazia sentido._

_- Boa dedução, um tanto romântico cientifico... Um horizonte de eventos que distorcem a realidade..._

_- Horizonte de eventos... Em inglês fica "Event Horizon" _¹

_- Event Horizon... interessante, está decidido, este mundo será chamado de Event Horizon! O nosso próprio horizonte de eventos - respondeu Ogihci com um pouco de malícia na última frase, puxando Ichigo para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego._

.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.o°o.

Event Horizon!

Horizonte de eventos. Eventos estes que até agora Ogihci fazia questão de ser sobre ele e seu corpo.

Ichigo ruborizou ao lembrar desse "pequeno" detalhe. Ogihci podia ser muito persuasivo quando queria, principalmente quando se tratava de seu 'servo'.

E com este pensamento Ichigo levantou da cama, afim de explorar a casa e ver quem era seu grande "salvador". Tomou um tremendo susto quando a porta abrira subitamente, soltando um grito surpreso, assustando também o ser que acabara de entrar no tal quarto com uma bandeja com comida nas mãos e uma maleta de primeiros-socorros.

Ishida quase derrubara a bandeja no chão com o susto que levara, estava pensando em o que iria fazer quando Ryuuken chegasse em casa e visse que Ichigo ainda estava por lá, quando ouviu um súbito grito apossar de seus ouvidos. Ichigo estava sentado na cama a sua frente e parecia mais pálido impossível, o tórax desnudo revelando os vergões, cicatrizes e mais algumas marcas vermelhas espalhadas pelo pescoço e clavículas.

- O que está fazendo? - perguntou Uryuu enquanto depositava a bandeja no criado-mudo. Arrumara o quarto de manhã cedo para deixar o quarto mais apresentável. - Não deve se levantar você ainda está coberto de ferimentos.

- Eu... er.. Ishida? Onde... onde estou?

- Em minha casa.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu é quem devia fazer essa pergunta - Disse Uryuu sentando-se ao lado de Ichigo - Você parecia apavorado, estava praticamente em estado de choque e desmaiou. O que aconteceu com você, Kurosaki?

Ichigo encarou o chão, totalmente desolado. Ogihci tinha razão, ele é mesmo um fraco. Não era à toa que Ogihci conseguia se apossar tão facilmente dele. Ele fugira de um amigo que só queria ajudá-lo, apesar do seu jeito. Tivera um acesso e fizera uma cena ridícula em frente a Uryuu, transformando-se em um fardo ao garoto que muitas vezes tivera o dever de proteger.

Sentia que Uryuu em todo o mundo era o único que poderia entender toda a sua dor, eles eram iguais. Os dois possuíam máscaras para se isolarem do mundo e, apesar de nem ter noção, os dois tinham um peso enorme a carregar nas costas sozinhos. E muitas vezes Ichigo se sentira impelido a cuidar dele, muitas vezes sentia a obrigação de tirar o peso das costas de Uryuu. Ele era como um de seus melhores amigos e, pensando bem Uryuu sempre esteve com ele, apesar de contra todos os obstáculos, desde os conceitos Quincy's e shinigamis, até o preconceito de muitos... Uryuu sempre esteve com ele, dando-lhe apoio e até mesmo o protegendo de si mesmo e cuidando dele. Como agora.

Realmente, se Ichigo fosse mais forte ele poderia proteger seus amigos, não seria um fardo para Uryuu, não traria preocupação de seus amigos e família. Mas ele era um fraco, não conseguia nem se manter de pé direito, como ele poderia proteger e cuidar de seus amigos se não conseguia nem cuidar de si próprio? Era só olhar para o seu corpo e podia-se perceber muito claramente o que aconteceu.

A lembrança daquele dia viera em sua mente junto com um turbilhão de sentimentos. Sentiu vontade de gritar, chorar e quebrar tudo ao redor. Queria deixar as lágrimas que se acumulavam em seu coração, deixá-las cair junto com o sentimento de vergonha,humilhação, impotência, mas principalmente de confusão. Não sabia o que estava sentindo. Ogihci havia brincado com ele, mas no fundo ele desejou aquilo. Desejou aqueles toques... "NÃO"

- Kurosaki? Você está bem?

Não ele não estava bem, não estava nada bem. Sua cabeça parecia dar voltas, seu estomago parecia um furacão, um turbilhão de sentimentos e pensamentos incoerentes lhe rodeavam, igualmente com a repentina sensação de nojo do seu próprio corpo, repugnância de si próprio e uma enorme ânsia de vômito.

- Onde... é o b-... banheiro?

Uryuu apontou para uma porta que ficava na parede ao lado da porta de entrada do quarto. Ao qual Ichigo não perdeu tempo e abriu-a abruptamente e se dirigira para o vaso sanitário, afim de por todos esses sentimentos para fora do único jeito que podia no momento... vomitando.

- Kurosaki? - Ishida estava na porta do banheiro com receio do que poderia encontrar - Kurosaki você está- Meu Deus! - exclamou ao encarar as costas completamente marcadas.

Não tinha notado antes o grande arranhão que possuía metade de sua costa esquerda e ombro. Um vermelhidão em contraste a pele branca. Aquilo sim poderia ter sido arranjado em uma luta, mas kurosaki não iria ser tão descuidado. Do que ele tava pensando?!

Ichigo agora se virara para encarar um Ishida petrificado encostado no braço da porta.

Ichigo abraçou as próprias pernas e enterrou o rosto nos braços, escondendo seu rosto que ameaçava banhar-se de lágrimas. Não podia encarar ao Ishida, saber que ele talvez olharia pra ele com pena ou, talvez com o desprezo que ele merecia. E se ele descobriu o que aconteceu? O que ele pensaria dele?

- Kurosaki... - Ichigo sentiu uma mão cuidadosa tocar-lhe o ombro - Kurosaki... Olhe pra mim...

E foi o que ele fez. Lentamente levantou o rosto para encarar Ishida que perdera a pose ao observar aquele rosto franzido e olhos repletos de medo, tristeza e culpa. Não podia acreditar que olhos tão belos quanto os de seu 'amigo' estariam repleto de tais sentimentos.

- Kurosaki... O que aconteceu? - perguntou Ishida se abaixando para ficar na mesma altura que Ichigo.

Ichigo estava tremendo, aquele enjôo em seu estomago não ajudava. Sentia um peso enorme em todo o seu corpo.

Lembrara do que um dia seu pai lhe dissera, todos, seus amigos inclusive fazem parte de sua grande família e que nós devêssemos confiar e contar tudo para nossas famílias, por que se não iríamos ser solitários e abandonados. Mas como poderia falar algo assim? O que Ishida iria pensar dele se soubesse disso? Ele era um fraco. Ele...

Ichigo fora tirado de seus pensamentos quando Ishida se sentara ao seu lado no chão do banheiro e passara o braço por cima de seus ombros, para reconfortá-lo. Ishida o encarava completamente preocupado, Ichigo nunca agira desta forma, nem mesmo quando Orihime fora levada para _Hueco Mundo._

- Ichigo...

Ele usara seu nome! O seu primeiro nome... ele nunca usara seu nome antes. Seria este Ishida que estava lhe dando apoio, que estava lhe abraçando e dando conforto, que esfregava suas costas numa carícia simples mas cheia de significados enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido palavras reconfortantes... Seria este Ishida Uryuu seu melhor amigo, o mesmo Ishida que tanto discutia com ele e o mesmo Ishida por quem criara um sentimento forte?

Ichigo conseguia sentir-se estremecer debaixo das carícias de Ishida. Não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Estava agora meio deitado meio sentado na cama de Uryuu, com este sentado recostado a cabeceira da cama com os braços em volta de Ichigo acariciando seus cabelos laranjas, mantendo-o junto a si. Ele não sabia como chegara lá, só sabia que agora estava com a cabeça apoiada no dorso de Uryuu e tendo seus cabelos acariciados por este.

Se ele podia confiar em seu amigo para lhe confortar, por que ele não podia confiar em seu amigo para desabar? Pensava, enquanto observava o rosto calmo e pensativo de Ishida olhar um ponto fixo qualquer no quarto. Deixando a mão dele sempre o acariciar. Ichigo se remexeu um pouco, escondendo seu rosto no peito de Uryuu e chamando a atenção dele para o que iria falar.

- Ishida? Você sabe alguma coisa sobre união de poderes?

---------------------------------------------°0°0°0°0°------------------------------------------------------------------

**yo \o**

**pois é esse é o sexto capitulo^^ com o tão grandioso nome do mundo dentro do corpinho de Ichigo.**

**EVENT HORIZON *palmas***

**e a grande ganhadora é Sandy Yoko, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH**

**parabéns Sandy! \o entraremos em contado para decidirmos o final desta história e para seu grande prêmio.**

**muito bem este capitulo foi um tanto quanto curtinho, mas eu compenso no próximo. Ishida vai virar enfermeira xD oops enfermeiro kkkkkkk**

**inté povo**

**ja ne**


End file.
